The following disclosure relates generally to the field of sporting equipment and, more specifically, to a system for launching and then slowing the descent an object in flight, such as a ball, so that a person can practice throwing, hitting, kicking, or catching the object.
Catching a ball that is falling at full speed requires training, practice and skill, and can be especially difficult for young children and beginners. Training techniques such as gentle throwing are generally not adequate because, for example, the object or ball still accelerates at full speed, due to gravity, during its descent. Using alternative objects such as lightweight balls is also not adequate because, for example, training with such objects provides no experience hitting or catching the ball used in actual play. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for and methods of launching and then slowing an object such as a ball during its descent.